Outdoor enthusiasts have long used tree platforms to gain a vantage point to view their surroundings. A platform secured to a tree is typically used. The common arrangement is to have a horizontal platform with vertical member(s) attached at one end. The platform is generally supported by cables which support the weight on the platform. The common practice is to attach one of these platforms to a tree or pole by using a cinch strap, chain or cable. This is often a very laborious, tiring, and dangerous task to accomplish in the field, particularly while under adverse conditions such as low light, extreme temperature while being high off of the ground.
Support systems have been previously described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,397,973; 5,316,014; and 5,199,527. Previously described systems attempted to alleviate the difficulties and risk associated with hanging and using a platform. Difficulties and risks remain; however, they are addressed by the devices described herein. In addition, prior support systems were not adaptable to multiple platforms other than that for which they were designed. There is a need in the art for an adjustable quick mounting system that eliminates many of the previously recognized difficulties and risks, and functions with a variety of platforms. In addition, the systems described herein are simpler and safer than previously described systems.